Elite Penguin Force Missions
You may have been looking for the Field-Ops or System Defender Elite Penguin Force Missions are special missions EPF agents can do on Elite Penguin Force. There are 13 missions in all (not including seasonal and downloadable missions). List of EPF missions The Mystery Unfolds In this mission you have to solve a mystery of riddles signed by a mysterious "D" who turns out to be Dot. Then you join the Elite Penguin Force. Left To Your Own Devices In this mission the player has to find the entrance to the Puffle Training Dojo and train with the Elite Puffle Blast. Then the player is taken to the Command Room where the player is locked in and has to find things inside the room to assemble a satellite dish. Rookie On The Rocks In this mission the player is supposed to help find a mysterious snowman thief, but the mission turns into a rescue mission when Rookie gets lost in the wilderness. You must also win the Trophy back to the red team, then the penguin will give you his board.Then the player must find and rescue Rookie. At the end of the mission the player will receive an EPF Badge and officially become an EPF agent. Looking For Clues In this mission Gary goes missing and the player has to find clues that could help locate him. All's Weld That Ends Weld In this mission you have to cheer Flare up so he can fix the key to Gary's Room and you continue investigating. Do It Yourself Carting In this mission you have to make your own Mine Cart and save Gary from the Mine Tunnels. Double Trouble In this mission you have to train with Loop and Pop, the Elite Puffles. Talk to Agent PH then go to the Ice Rink Loop is there .You need to use Bouncer to impress her. Go to the stage the use Loop to stop the Jackhammer. Pop is at the Night Club You need to compeat with the Penguin Dancing Right next to her. You will hear a big crash. Talk to the DJ then go to the Boiler Room the Boiler is missing and a cabin blocking the way to the Cave. Use Pop To make a big bubble to lift the Cabin then go to the Cave. Then talk to Dot. Flying High Pitched In this mission the player is taken to the Tallest Mountain to train with Elite Puffles, Flit and Chirp. Then they must use all the Elite Puffles to uncover a hidden chest in the Puffle Training Dojo. Talk to Jet Pack Guy. Then play Jet Pack Adventure. Once your on the Tallest Mountain Get all 3 Rings with Flit then after that give then to PH. She will give you Chirp. Break the ice with Chirp then get the hat inside. Climb Down the mountain and go to the Dojo once your there go to the Puffle Training Room. Take the test. NOTE: If you need help passing the test here is how to pass the test: Use Pop to lift the whight then a Snow glove will appear Don't do anything to it yet. Use Blast to hit the peyata. a jack in the box will appear with a key. Use Loop to get stop the jack in the box from moving then grab the key. Break the globe with Chirp the Chest inside is frozen. Use Flare to heat the Chess up now it is hot too hot. Use Bouncer to cool it off. Then the chest will open. a stroll will appear with a balloon on top use Flit to get it. then you will get the stroll. Then Talk to PH on last time and the mission is finnished. Super Secret Gadgets *In this mission the player is assigned to help G test his newest invention, the Snow Trekker. But after the player tests the machine, the player gets trapped in a cave by a mysterious robot. The player must find a way to escape the cave and tell G about the mysterious robot. Damage Control *In this mission the player must go around the island and find blueprints belonging to the Test Bots. Robotomy 101 *In this mission the player must capture and deactivate one of the Test Bots that the other EPF agent have cornered in the Gift Shop. Robots On The Run *In this mission the player must capture and deactivate the other two Test Bots with the help of the Elite Puffles. At the end of the mission the other EPF agents will throw a surprise party for you at the Stage. An Agent's Work Is Never Done *G and the Elite Puffles are captured by the Ultimate Proto-Bot and the player must rescue G and the elite puffles and then deactivate the robot. This is the last official EPF mission. http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/forms/missions.swf Seasonal missions Here's a list of all the missions that you can only do during certain days: Christmas mission *This mission is only available on Christmas, hence the name. In this mission, Santa's sleigh breaks down and the player has to help Santa deliver presents to four different penguins. and then it turns dark and santa cant deliver more presents and help santa fix his sleigh April Fools mission *In this missions Aunt Arctic is in the Plaza and tells that there is a scavenger hunt going on and you have to pick flowers hidden throughout the island. Summer mission *In this mission the player helps the Coffee Shop Barista to collect coconuts from the palm trees all over the island. Use the blue puffle to get the coconuts down from the trees. Halloween mission *In this mission Gary the Gadget Guy, Aunt Arctic, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy and Dot are disguised in crazy outfits and challenge the player to find out who they are. *'Christmas Mission:' December 25 - January 12 *'April Fools Mission:' April 1 - April 4 *'Summer Mission:' June 21 - July 4 *'Halloween Mission:' October 31 - November 10 Downloadable missions These missions can be downloaded though the internet (Wifi). A Special Message From Aunt Arctic *Aunt Arctic gives an introduction to downloadable missions, and reminds you to check the newsletter for updates on them. Puffle Prankster *Talk to Rookie. *Go to the Puffle training room and talk to PH. *Go to the Pet Shop *Talk to the red penguin inside *Go to the Pool *Click the white Puffle *Go back to the Pet Shop *Talk to the red penguin inside *Go to the Pizza Parlor *Talk to the Chef *Go back to the Pool *Find the code and decode it (It says: COOL DARK PLACES ARE MY FAVORITE) *Click the Puffle *Choose: The Mine, It's cool and dark, It's Flare *Use the pepper you got from the Chef to make it sneeze *Click on Flare (Black Puffle) *Go to the Beach *Click the white Puffle *Find the code and decode it (It says: MY HELMET ALLOWS ME TO BREAK ANY BOX) *Click the Puffle *Choose: It's Blast *Use the pepper you got from the Chef to make it sneeze *Click Blast (Red Puffle) *Call Flare (Black Puffle) *Click on the Lighthouse door *Go inside *Click on the white Puffle *Choose: Play Music, It prefers the flute, It's Chirp *Use the pepper you got from the Chef to make it sneeze *Click Chirp (Yellow Puffle) *Call Blast (Red Puffle) *Go to the Beacon *Use Blast (Red Puffle) on the crate *Click the white Puffle *Choose: Fly around, Flit *Use the pepper you got from the Chef to make it sneeze *Click on Flit (Green Puffle) To be continued You have to use the white puffle and all the other puffles are gone and you have to find them with the white puffle. Trivia *Unlike the online missions, you can change clothes during missions. *You can play seasonal missions whenever you want by changing your DS intetrnal clock to the required day. *You can only own one color at a time in the game. Category:DS Category:Club Penguin Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Video Games Category:DS Category:Club Penguin Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Video Games Category:Article